diehardfandomcom-20200223-history
United States Special Forces
The United States Army Special Forces are a special operations force tasked with five primary missions: unconventional warfare, foreign internal defense, special reconnaissance, direct action and counter-terrorism. In Die Hard 2, the rogue special forces unit are led by corrupt American colonel William Stuart, who is on a mission to free General Ramon Esperanza from imprisonment on a plane headed for Dulles International Airport. Die Hard 2 Somewhere in a hotel, nearby the Dulles Airport, Colonel Stuart is practicing martial arts, alone and naked, while listening to the news about General Esperanza's trial. After hearing the part where he is boarding his plane, Stuart turns off the TV and assembles his men, who march to the airport. At a church, two of Colonel Stuart's men, Baker and Thompson who are disguised as electricians, shoot the priest and assemble the equipment ready to take over the airport's control systems from afar. In the airport, Stuart bumps into John McClane, who says he hasn't heard of him in the army forces for a while, and Stuart takes a quick look back seemingly recognizing him from somewhere. At the lounge, Garber, Cochrane and Miller point out a storm is coming in, giving them the advantage of further pursuing their mission. Unknown to them, they are being watched by McClane, who follows Miller and Cochrane to the luggage sorting area carrying a package. Stuart is confronted by news reporter Samantha Coleman, to which Stuart replies with two words "Fuck and You", and his accomplice Garber subsequently covering the lens with his hand. Back at the luggage sorting, McClane asks Miller and Cochrane for identification but they immediately cause a shootout attempting to stop McClane. Only Miller is able to leave the airport alive (despite being sprayed in the eyes by McClane) as Cochrane is killed in the baggage press by McClane, electrocuting him. He even managed to escape the airport police, who question McClane instead. Miller returns to the church, saying he was unaware of being followed and even told Stuart about Cochrane. This frustrates Stuart who was about to shoot Miller in the forehead but after firing, the chamber was empty as Stuart anticipated. Miller was spared, but his boss informs him if he fails again the gun will be loaded. Under construction, four men: O'Reilly, Sheldon, Mulkey, and Shockley are at the Annex Skywalk assembling explosives on the antenna ray to stop total control from airport range in order for Stuart to use the equipment at the church. Despite being attacked by the SWATs and losing one man, they are still able to kill them all. However, only one, Barnes, remained and just when O'Reilly was about to finish him off, McClane drops the vent grate on top of him and shoots him multiple times. He also takes out Sheldon by crushing him with a working rig, and barely killed Mulkey. Despite their deaths, the plan succeeded and the antenna exploded to smithereens. Colonel Stuart, thanks to Lorenzo's mouth, learns about McClane foiling his mission and retaliates by communicating with flight Windsor 114. He tells the pilot to begin descent immediately and the plane soon descends. McClane's efforts to signal the plane to pull up fail and as a result, it crashes and ignites fire, causing a total explosion wipeout of all passengers onboard. Following the plane crash, minutes later, another Special Forces commander, Major Grant of the Blue Light Team arrives with his troops and overlooks the situation. Seemingly good at first, Grant introduces himself to McClane, Trudeau and Lorenzo, and "helps" out in the mission. Stuart and his men approach the runway after Esperanza lands the plane and become aware McClane is in the jet's cockpit. As a surprise, they throw grenades inside hoping to kill McClane inside. Back at the church, Stuart and his men rig the place with explosives and stage a fake firefight with Grant and his troops as they escape. Although he loses Baker, Burke, and Garber during the escape, he already has his getaway jet set and Grant and Esperanza are ready to depart. Just as the plane is about to leave the ground, Esperanza struggles to lift the wing up and Stuart and Grant go out to take care of McClane without using their guns. Special Forces Colonel Stuart's Army DH2_-_Col_Stuart.jpg|Colonel William Stuart Garber.png|Captain Garber Sgt._Oswald_Cochrane.jpg|Sergeant Oswald Cochrane Miller.jpg|Miller Kahnkill.jpg|Kahn Shockley.jpg|Skywalk mercenary Shockley O'Reilly.jpg|Skywalk mercenary O'Reilly Sheldon.jpg|Skywalk mercenary Sheldon Mulkey.jpg|Skywalk mercenary Mulkey Baker.jpg|Baker Thompsonrecalibratingsealevel.jpg|Thompson Burke.jpg|Burke Category:Antagonists Category:Die Hard 2 characters Category:List Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters